wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Power-wrought
Should this be merged with Power-wrought instead with a redirect? Or should there be seperate pages for each power-wrought item? - Elliot N 18:12, 30 March 2006 (UTC) : What other power-wrought items are there? I know the Stone of Tear is one, and the White Tower, and Whitebridge...I could see a two-part article about both phenomenon. Cuendillar could merit a brief mention with a link to the main article... nae'blis (talk) 06:47, 31 March 2006 (UTC) ::Ok so then are we saying a Power-wrought page with a redirect from here or just a link from here to a main power wrought page? Sorry for needing clarification. And are all power wrought objects Cuendillar? I thought it was just stuff that was made from algning stuff on the moleculer lever. Making it much more solid and stronger? Or am I forgetting stuff? Havent read the rest of the book series in a little bit, so sorry if I am being stupid right now. Elliot N 15:56, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Rand's weapon in The Gathering Storm Around the middle of the Gathering Storm they mention Rand's power-wrought sword in the dragon enameled scabbard as being discovered by scholars buried beneath a submerged statue, but for the life of me I can't find any other reference to his sword coming from beneath a statue. Is this significant? Am I missing something huge? If it was Laman's sword wasn't it taken from Laman when the Aiel killed him during the Aiel War? If not, where did it come from? o_O 12:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC) There isn't a previous reference...kinda. It was originally speculated that it was Hawkwing's sword, Justice. The beginning of the book has a passage about it: "...And men cried out to the Creator, saying, O Light of the Heavens, Light of the World, let the Promised One be born of the mountain, according to the prophecies, as he was in ages past and will be in ages to come. Let the Prince of the Morning sing to the land that green things will grow and the valleys give forth lambs. let the arm of the Lord of the Dawn shelter us from the Dark, and the great sword of justice defend us. Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time." Combined with the fact that Rand recognized the sword for what it was (not that he thinks/says it out loud) in Chp. 1: "He fingered the cloth-tied hilt. The weapon was long, slightly curved, and the lacquered scabbard was painted with a long, sinuous dragon of red and gold. It looked as if it had been designed specifically for Rand — and yet it was centuries old, unearthed only recently. How odd, that they should find this now, he thought, and make a gift of it to me, completely unaware of what they were holding..." During Falme, he would have seen the sword on Hawkwing when they appeared. I can't find it at the moment, but someone at Dragonmount.com had a confirmation from Brandon Sanderson and his crew that it is indeed the sword Justice. Moridin82 18:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Name Change Should this be changed to Power-wrought Weapon? Considering that Perrin made a hammer with the One Power, it'd be inaccurate to restrict this page only to bladed weapons. [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] 04:59, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :"Power-wrought weapon" would be good. It should also list the weapons. Laman's sword, Mat's ashandarei, Justice. Those are the ones I can think of. Let's leave this open for a few days, and then we can change it. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 05:15, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd go with that, makes much sense :) Though what about the first section of this chat page? — fbstj 07:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::The first sectioned proposed combining this page with Power-wrought, which is about anything made with the power in general. The two pages have very different points to talk about it, I think. [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] 18:57, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::But currently that page just redirects to here, so why the difference? — fbstj 19:59, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Rahien that they are different. Something like the Stone of Tear was created ''using the Power, but doesn't actually manifest any abilities of the Power, while the weapons actually gain abilities. I would support moving things to "Power-wrought" and using headings for buildings, weapons, and other objects. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 22:39, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with your second point, and is pretty much the point I wanted to make, its the most logical choice — fbstj 23:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::So do we change them then? — fbstj 20:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 20:27, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Right, I'll get to it then...hehe — fbstj 20:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) What ever happened to this? It is still "Power-wrought". MegaZeroX 18:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) It used to be power-wrought blade. it was changed to power-wrought to reflect the existance of non-blade examples Doonval ti bekk'har 04:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC)